New Life
by cid98
Summary: The birth of the first ever Inspector baby, Abhijeet and Tarika celebrate the birth of their daughter...Plz read & review...


**Summary:** The birth of the first ever Inspector baby, Abhijeet and Tarika celebrate the birth of their daughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wednesday,  
June 19, 2013  
2:00 AM  
Abhirika Household  
Mumbai, India

He woke suddenly, no longer feeling her presence right beside him. Disoriented, he looked around for her and noted their bedroom was empty. Sighing, he sat up and reached for his boxers, slipping them on before making his way into the dark hall and down the stairs.

She wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, or even the Forensic Lab. That's when he noticed the front door was unlocked. Shaking his head, he moved to it, opened it, and found her standing on the porch, staring up at the full moon.

Without a word, he moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, which was nearly four times its normal size. He smiled as he let his hands caress her bulging tummy, knowing that their miracle lay nestled within, just about ready to come and join them.

"Raat ke do baje aisa kyaa chamatkar ho gaya jo...aap bahar aagayin...?" he softly asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He grinned when he felt a strong kick just under his hand, marveling once again that their child was steadily growing in leaps in bounds within the confines of her body.

"neend nahin aarahi...tumhara baby bilkul tumpe gaya hai...bohut hee zyada kicks marraha hai ya marrahi hai..." she told him softly, moving her hands up to lay over his on her stomach. She enjoyed looking at the moon, enjoyed it all the more now than she had when she'd been a teenager. It was one of those things that amazed her, others being the baby doing somersaults in her stomach and the man with his arms around her, holding her like she was a porcelain doll.

She'd become a bit more reflective since she'd gotten pregnant. It was as if her eyes had been opened once again to the wonders of the world. For years, she'd closed herself off from that innocence; not since she'd been a teenager had innocence even had a place in her life. She'd seen too much of what the world had to offer, done too much, experienced too much violence in her short life to ever regain that innocence, or so she thought. This child, THEIR child, had brought that innocence back.

"hummae sona chahiyae...kal Muskaan aarahi hai...tumhari godh bharai jo plan karni hai...aur mujhe kal Bureau bhi toh jana hai..."

"I know. Come on, Handsome, tumhae sulaya jayae..." she murmured, turning in his arms. Her eyes traveled up his bare chest to look into his, watching them sparkle. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she gave back, trying to lean up and kiss him. Knowing that the added weight and girth of the baby to her body was hindering her, Abhijeet leaned down further and kissed her before leading her back into the house and back to bed.

-.-.-.-.-

The hotel Garden  
12:30 P.M.

Muskaan shot another glance in Tarika's direction as the two of them sat at the table, eating lunch. The former CID Inspector noticed her best friend's inability to sit still for more than a few moments at a time. "Tarika, tum thik toh ho?"

Tarika looked up from her salad, her black eyes misted with what Muskaan could only guess was pain. "Muskaan...I think we'd better pay for lunch and head to the hospital."

Eyes widening, Muskaan jumped up and moved to her best friend. "Kyaa hua...?"

"Kuch thik nahi hai...Muskaan...dard ho raha hai woh bhi zyada..."

Nodding, Muskaan ran over to a nearby waitress, who hurried off and got their check. Once lunch was paid for, the hostess helped Muskaan get Tarika to Muskaan's car. "Just hang on Tarika," Muskaan breathlessly told her as she floored the gas pedal and took off out of the parking lot.

Once Muskaan got to the first traffic signal, she pulled out her cell phone, flipped through contacts, and called Abhijeet, knowing Abhijeet would have his cell phone turned on this time of day.

"Haan, Muskaan bolo kyaa hua...?"

"Tarika ko dard shuru ho gayae hai..."

" KYAA...?"

" Haan, mein usse hospital leke jaarahi hun...aap jaldi se waha aajayeeyae..."

"Haan thikhai...magar dhyaan se...""

"OK" Muskaan called out, slamming the phone shut as the light changed and she began to drive again.

"Muskaan please jaldi karo," Tarika whispered, her breathing labored already. Muskaan felt the icy tendrils of fear race up her spine as she stepped on the gas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bureau canteen...Daya...  
12:45 P.M.

"Daya sir aapka phone..." Vineet called out. The former CID Inspector laughed and picked up the phone.

"Inspector Daya here..."

"It's Muskaan."

"Hey Muskaan, kyaa hua...?" Daya asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

A gasp was heard on the other end, followed by Muskaan assuring someone that everything was okay. Daya swallowed, hard, and sat straight up. "I need you to call Salunkhae sir and the others. I've already called Abhijeet. Something's wrong with Tarika, we're on our way to the hospital right now."

"woh thik toh hai na...?"

"I don't know Daya, but usse dekhkar toh aisa lagnahi raha."

"Home or Diner?"

"Diner. Hum lunch karrahae thae and then bam; woh mujhe dekhkar kehti hai Hospital chalo."

"Alright, mein baki sabko call karkae batadunga. Tell Tarika to hang on!" Daya hung up after the phone line went dead and immediately began dialing the others, starting with ACP Sir & Salunkhae sir.

-.-.-.-.-

City Hospital  
1:15 P.M.

Muskaan sat in the waiting room, fidgeting every few seconds. The doctors and nurses hadn't let her go back with Tarika just because she wasn't family and the whole not knowing bit was wearing thin on the former CID Inspector's nerves.

"MUSKAAN!"

Hearing Abhijeet's voice, Muskaan was up and out of her seat in a second and throwing her arms around him in another.

"Kaha hai woh?"

"OT. Who family kae alava kisi ko andar nahi janae dengae."

Muskaan clamped down on her own panic when she saw the wild look in his eyes. "I called Daya; he said he'd call the others. You should go to the nurse's station and see if you can find out what's going on."

Abhijeet hugged her quickly and then grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him as they made their way over to the desk to find out what was wrong with Tarika.

"Excuse me, but my wife was brought in here a little bit a go, her name's Tarika. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The nurse looked up at Abhijeet and shook her head. "Mr. Abhijeet, Dr. Sharma asked me to page her when you got here, she's in with your wife now. If you'll give me a moment to get her, she'll explain what's going on."

Abhijeet nodded, but squeezed Muskaan's hand. Muskaan winced but squeezed his back, letting him know she was there with him. It seemed like hours but it was only about five minutes later when Dr. Sharma walked out from one of the rooms.

"Abhijeet."

"Kyaa hua...Kuch gadhbadh hai kyaa?"

The grim set of Dr. Sharma's lips scared both Abhijeet and Muskaan. "I'm afraid something happened this afternoon. I know when Tarika came in to see me last week, the baby was in the right position, we were just waiting for it to drop down more. Unfortunately, the baby's turned wrong now."

"Turned wrong how?" Muskaan nearly demanded, watching Abhijeet go pale with fear.

"The baby's turned sideways. We're monitoring the fetal heart beat, as well as Tarika's vitals. If they dip much lower, we'll need to perform an immediate c-section. Now I know Tarika's not due for another week and a half, but we should be ok if we have to take the baby tonight."

"Thanks Dr. Sharma," Muskaan murmured, noting the wild look in Abhijeet's eyes. "Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not, she's resting comfortably now. Follow me."

Muskaan grabbed Abhijeet's hand and pulled him along with her as she followed the doctor. When they entered the room, Tarika's eyes opened briefly. Seeing that she was awake, Abhijeet flew to her side, a soft cry uttered as he did so.

"I'm ok," Tarika whispered softly, reaching up to caress his face. "Did Dr. Sharma tell you what's wrong?"

Abhijeet nodded and leaned down to kiss Tarika's forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "God, Tarika, you'll never know how scared I was when Muskaan called me."

"Probably about as scared as I was," Tarika laughed softly, sighing as his hands stroked her belly. "Muskaan, did you call the others?"

Muskaan nodded and moved to the other side of Tarika's bed. "I called Daya. He said he'd relay the message to the others."

"Let's hope they get here before it's time."

The former CID Inspector noticed Tarika seemed to think she'd be having the baby that night. 'If things keep up, she may be right' Muskaan thought, closing her eyes briefly. She'd really thought they'd lose Tarika and the baby before they got to the hospital. 'And we still may, but God or whoever's up there, please, let the power protect her and this baby.'

3:00 P.M.

A group of people careened through the halls of the hospital. Daya, Vineet, Shreya, along with ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhae slid to a stop in front of the nurse's station.

"Excuse me!" Daya nearly barked out, panic rising.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you tell me where Tarika Abhijeet is?"

"Only family is al..."

"WE ARE FAMILY!" the five of them responded.

The nurse blinked in surprise. "Down the hall, room 516."

"Thank you!" Dr. Salunkhae called as the five of them rocketed down the hallway.

When they got to the door, Daya knocked as softly as he could, and then opened it when he heard Muskaan's voice. "Can we come in?"

"Hey guys!" Abhijeet called out, smiling softly as he held Tarika. He'd climbed into bed with her and was currently holding her cuddled against his side.

"Kaisi ho Tarika?" Daya asked as he moved to Muskaan's side. The former CID Inspector immediately sought shelter in Daya's embrace, burying her face against his chest and squeezing his waist.

"I'm fine, Daya," Tarika yawned, waking suddenly to a room full of people.

"What's the verdict?" Dr. Salunkhae queried.

"Possible C-section. The baby turned sideways on me during lunch, and we don't know how," Tarika responded, wincing as another pain shot through her already sore body.

The newly arrived group cringed at the sound of that. "Damn Tarika!" Daya muttered, leaning over to hold her hand.

"Tell me about it. Abhijeet's already called, my parents, Smita ( Freddy's wife )."

"So how much longer till we know?" Shreya finally spoke up.

"Not a clue," Abhijeet grumbled.

-.-.-.-

Saturday,  
June 22, 2013  
2:00 PM  
City Hospital  
Mumbai, India

"Well?" Rajat asked as he and Purvi arrived at the hospital waiting room. Vineet and Shreya were sitting together, Shreya asleep against Vineet's side. Muskaan, Daya and ACP sir were playing cards, and the newly arrived Dr. Sonali and her boyfriend were talking to Dr. Salunkhae.

"Surgery ke liyae usse ready karrahae hain," Daya told them, looking up with bloodshot eyes. "She was fine the night before, and all day yesterday, but there were a few tense moments last night and this morning; Dr. Sharma isn't taking any more chances with her. Abhijeet's in getting ready to go with her."

"Kitna bura thaa...Daya sir?" Purvi questioned, moving to sit on the armrest of the chair Dr. Sonali sat in.

"Let's not talk about it."

Rajat and Purvi shot each other glances before nodding. Rajat moved to sit with Vineet and Shreya, leaving Purvi with Dr. Sonali.

3:45 PM

"Ok, Tarika, we're getting ready to start the incision," Dr. Sharma told her as she looked down at Tarika, who nodded. Abhijeet was sitting on a stool at her head, his hands caressing her cheeks.

"You ok, Jaan?" he asked softly, smiling down at his wife.

"I'm numb, therefore I'll feel nothing but a little pressure, I hope. Abhijeet..."

Looking down at her again, Abhijeet saw the tears well up in her eyes and felt his heart break. He could tell from her expression how scared she was without her ever having to say a word.

"sab thik hoga Tarika, tum aur bachha dono sahi slamat rahogae with Flying Colors. Aur doosri taraf in saabke baad mere baal thode aur grey ho jayengae."

Abhijeet's joke seemed to ease the tension, making Tarika giggle instead of cry. "Alright you two, here we go," Dr. Sharma interrupted.

Tarika gasped at the hard pushing and pulling sensations, her reaction startling Abhijeet. "It's ok, Jaan, it's alright," he reassured her, though he felt terrified himself. If things didn't go just right, they could lose their baby during this, let alone he could lose Tarika.

A few minutes later, Dr. Sharma let out a soft laugh and then there was a sudden screech and crying. "Congratulations you two, you're now the proud parents of a baby girl."

Dr. Sharma moved the sheet that had been set up to keep Tarika from seeing what they were doing to her and held the baby where it had been so Tarika could see her daughter.

"Oh God! Jaan dekho zara usse!" Abhijeet happily let out, then looked down at Tarika, who's eyes were starting to glaze over. "Tarika?"

The doctor looked down at Tarika then immediately handed the baby off to one of the nurses. "Tarika?" Dr. Sharma called out, looking down at Tarika's incision. The blood that was coming from it was more than should have been and that worried Dr. Sharma immensely. "Suction!"

The nurse suctioned off the opening, and Dr. Sharma swore. Tarika was hemorrhaging and if they didn't stop it, the doctors all knew they'd lose her. "Abhijeet, listen to me. Tarika's bleeding, badly. I'm going to do everything I can to stop this, but I want you to go wait out in the hallway."

The former Senior Inspector looked up at the doctor, his eyes filled with fear and yet, strangely calm. "nahi, mein usske saath yahi rukunga, agar aap koi aitraaz na ho toh, I need to be with her if something happens."

Seeing that he was resolved to remain by his wife's side, Dr. Sharma set about trying to stop the bleeding inside of Tarika's uterus.

It took three minutes of precision stitching and suctioning, but the team of doctors finally got the bleeding under control; and it had felt like it was the longest three minutes of Abhijeet's life. "Dr. Sharma?"

"It's stopped, for now, but she's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need some more," she told him softly, turning to look at the nurse who was monitoring Tarika's vitals. "We're gonna move her to intensive care for now, and once she's more stable, we'll put her back in a private room. You can go see the baby, and I'm sure your friends and family are wondering what's going on."

Abhijeet leaned down and kissed Tarika's lips softly. He knew Tarika was unconscious, but he felt the need to reassure not only himself, but her as well. "Mein bachhae ko dekhkar aata hun Jaan, abhi aaya."

4:55 P.M.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dr. Sonali asked sternly as four familiar figures slid to a stop in the waiting room.

"Abhijeet sir left messages on our cell phones," Vivek panted. "We were coming home for a surprise spring break visit and for the baby shower, and then wham! We find out Tarika's in the hospital."

"Are she and the baby ok?" Kajal frantically asked Daya, who had gotten up to join them.

The former CID Inspector's face was grim when he answered her. "We don't know. They went in nearly an hour ago to perform a c-section. We won't know until Abhijeet comes out to tell us."

Sachin pulled Kajal into his arms and held her tightly as she sniffled. The other members of the group began to filter over to greet the remaining members when everyone went silent, having noticed Abhijeet walking out of the operating room doors, his face pale and his eyes full of tears.

"Abhijeet sir?" Freddy hesitantly asked, not sure if he really wanted to ask what had happened, but knowing everyone else was afraid to.

"The baby's fine. It's a girl," Abhijeet smiled sadly, wetting his dry lips as he looked around at his friends and former teammates. "There were some complications."

"Is Tarika ok?" Muskaan demanded to know, fear driving up her spine as Rajat and Purvi held onto her.

"She is now. She started hemorrhaging. They think they've stopped the bleeding for now, but she's going to need a transfusion. They're taking her up to ICU. Dr. Sharma's with her. I'm heading over to the nursery, would you guys care to join me?"

The group looked worried for Tarika, but even more so for Abhijeet as he seemed to be disconnected from everything and everyone. "Bro?" Daya started, seeing Abhijeet's lip quiver as he looked up at him. "Abhijeet?"

"I almost lost her, Daya; she almost died in there!" Abhijeet finally sobbed. Daya, ACP sir, and Freddy reacted first, darting forward to grab Abhijeet into a four way hug, when the former CID Senior Inspector's legs gave out on him. The others followed in a rush, creating a massive group hug in the process, with the original four officers at the center of it.

Sunday,  
June 23, 2013  
10:00 AM  
City Hospital  
Mumbai, India

"Hey you!" Muskaan laughed as the group of former officers and Dr. Sonali bounced into Tarika's private room.

Tarika and Abhijeet were sitting on the bed together, their daughter tucked securely in Tarika's arms, nursing away. To their friends, Tarika looked much better than she had the previous night when they'd all gotten to see her in the ICU. She wasn't nearly as pale and her eyes weren't glassy anymore.

"Muskaan!" Tarika laughed, giving Muskaan a one armed hug because she still held her baby.

"Tarika,she's gorgeous!" Muskaan responded, leaning down to kiss the little girl who was now the center of attention.

"Want to hold her?" Tarika asked, watching Muskaan grin from ear to ear.

"You know it! Come to Auntie Muskaan, baby girl!" Muskaan quipped, taking the baby from Tarika and sitting down in the chair next to Tarika's bed. Daya and ACP sir perched themselves on either side of the chair, smiling down at the baby.

"She definitely takes after Tarika in the looks department!" Daya teased Abhijeet, who glared good naturedly at his friend.

"Yeah, but she's got Abhijeet's hair! Look at that head!" ACP sir laughed, pointing to the mass of black fuzz on the top of the newborn's head.

"Funny guys, real funny," Abhijeet grunted in argument.

"Mein bhi usse pakdunga!" Daya whined.

"Down boy! I think her Godfather should get to hold her before anyone else," Muskaan told him, pointedly looking over at Daya who was grinning. Daya took the baby and then took the seat Muskaan had vacated, cuddling his goddaughter carefully.

"So, what's her name?" Kajal finally got close enough to ask Tarika.

"Aditi," Tarika smiled softly, looking over at her daughter being oohed and awed over by her friends and family before she turned her eyes to Abhijeet's, whose were shining back at her with happiness.

"I love you," Abhijeet whispered for her ears only, gaining a smile from Tarika, who then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
